The invention relates to a connecting box for glass fiber cables, comprising a housing which is formed from at least two parts and has a lower part and a cover, with at least one holder for a coupling for holding glass fiber plugs being arranged within the housing.
DE 10 2008 027 381 A1 discloses a connecting box for glass fiber cables, comprising a housing which is formed from at least two parts and has a lower part and a cover, with the cover being arranged pivotably on the lower part, at least one holder for a splice, at least one feed for a glass fiber cable and a holder for a coupling, with the side surfaces of the cover being longer than the end surfaces of the cover, and with a pivoting bearing of the cover on an end surface of the cover. The holder for the coupling is arranged with respect to an end surface of the lower part and of the cover such that the inserted coupling ends virtually with the end surface, such that a glass fiber plug can be inserted into and withdrawn from one face of the coupling, from outside the connecting box, even when the cover is closed.
Applications are possible where, for various reasons, it should not be possible to pull an inserted glass fiber plug out directly, for example for safety reasons because of the laser light emerging, or to prevent manipulations.